Dawko's Suffering - a Futadom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: Dawko Goes to Hell.


Finally, Dawko sees the truth. His little world of gaming is over. Since his parents denied him any funds after the law school quitting scandal, he has no where left to turn. He bites down on a foxy plushy, which occupies his whole mouth. He rolls duct tape over it, wrapping it around his head. He puts one las piece of duct tape on his nostrils. He struggles as he suffocates, but he is finally dead. Dawko, now a corpse on the floor, lays there. His molting carcass is a reminder to his parents of how much of failures they are at raising children. Dawko is now burning in hell. Dawko screams as he burns within a cage of molten brimstone in hell. Flames consume his body while he gazes into the abyss of hell, seeing endless visions of children with leukemia dying at St. Jude's hospital, seeing how useless and insignificant "his" petty donation was. Dawko wants to end his suffering: but he can't. He begins to suck on Satan's cock and swallows his demon cum, thus proving he is a faggot and he deserves extra time in hell. Dawko will burn for eternity. His body is becoming nothing but ash and ember. He locked himself in a fate no one wants to be put into. And from a crystal ball at the circus medium's tent the Dawkins family watches, laughing and cheering as their failure, and disappointment of a son gets tried for his idiotic choices and his useless efforts. Lewis outstretches his hands from between the bars of the fiery cage to find safety, but Lucifer's magma of semen melts Dawko's interior. Dawko lets out a tear as regret races through his mind. Dawko is then put on his hands and knees as he is filled with Satan's Cock of Regret, making his innards become outards. Dawko is now nothing but a useless sack of a fleshy interior, organs, and weak bones and muscles. His family, enjoying his pain, laugh when Lucifer fills his now outard innards with the magma semen. The devil then grips with his strengthy, fierce hand onto the spine of Lewis, lifting him up embarrassingly. He still had his erect flaming penis inside the rectum of Lewis, making him still feel the pleasure of the Britfag's disgusting body. Lucifer then slammed the pile of organs, flesh, and bones to the bottom of the cage, smashing blood everywhere. Bone shards flew and skin tore, but Dawko screamed in agonizing pain. The rectum was still attached to the devil, acting like a fixed point. He kept smashing the useless pile of flesh,making organs and giblets splatter everywhere. The Dawkins family were falling back in their seats with laughter while their son was put through some of the most agonizing pain in Hell. Satan removed Lewis from his erect cock. Lewis, screaming in agony, had his anus burnt to a crisp. Billie was there laughing at Lewis' pain. Billie took out her gigantic futa rod, beating the size of Satan's, and began fucking Dawko anally as Dawko cried in tears. The Dawkins family were tearing up with joy as they watched their son be completely ruined physically, mentally, and emotionally. Billie's rod released hellfire, crisping the inside of Dawko's anus to ash. Dawko cried and vomited, the smell of hell and his punishment were absolutely disgusting. Billie then released her massive load of semen, blowing it all the way up the intestinal track and shooting out his nose and mouth. Lucifer Took his inverted head and submerged it into magma, burning his head to the bone. Billie and the devil then took shards of brimstone and flung them at Dawko, destroying his mass of flesh and turning it into a puddle of blood. This was not the end of Dawko's sufferment. Some of his remains were picked up by Satan and Billie, as they began masturbating with his internal organs inside of their hands. Dawko felt everything. Their penises intertwined as well as Dawko's many organs. Dawko was in total pain. Dawko's entire intestines were inside of both Billie's and Satan's penises. One would suck in the intestines from the other penis into the urethra while the other would force them out. Dawko felt the pain of this in horror, except he couldn't do anything. He had no mouth or muscles to speak of. He could only frustrate his anger into himself in the black, painful void of death. Satan began to regenerate Dawko's health so he can continue the suffering again and again. This was a never ending hell. Dawko will never escape. His mistakes plummeted him into the kingdom of eternal pain. **The End.**


End file.
